


Lean on me too

by nagaiomy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiomy/pseuds/nagaiomy
Summary: Keith sees shiro when nobody else does.





	Lean on me too

He rarely saw him like this, not only did it happen rarely, he also knew how to hide, how to build walls of mental strenght and a strong leader image that wasn't entirely real. He wondered when did it all change, what did Shiro go trough to hide his emotions even from him, to let them spill only when he thought nobody was looking, thinking nobody ever noticed the state he was in.  
As much as it was like him to be concerned about making others worry, he never hid it from Keith, not back at the Garrison.  
He could feel Shiro getting distant, but he was no fool, he could clearly see the darkening circles under his bloodshed, sleepy eyes, he looked at him when nobody did to see the smile fade into a concerned frown, a bite at the inside of his lips following soon after.   
His vulnerability was so visible now, his hunched shoulders, crossed arms and that same concern filled frown spread over his face, illuminated by the gentle white light from the dark, star filled sky as he stood by the windows of the ship. He looked broken, trying desperately not to give up, to stay strong.   
Keith walked forward, his steps light to not alert Shiro, putting a gentle, warm hand on the broad shoulder to startle him out of his thoughts. His muscles tensed, head moving to the side, his surprised, grey eyes metting Keiths.   
" Keith, " he exhaled, whispering the name out as to make sure he was really there, that it was really him. His voice was so quiet, Keith almost didn't catch the call. His hand squeezed Shiros shoulder in response, eyebrows furrowing.  
" You don't have to be strong all of the time. You can lean on me too,"  
The sentence felt heavy in the cold air, but Keith had to remind him of what they promised to each other long ago, had to remind Shiro he wasn't alone.   
And it took the other a long moment to take in the sentence, his face morphing into a sad smile, his hands falling to his sides as he leaned forward, his foregead digging between Keith's shoulder and neck, resting his head on the warm of his skin.  
He realised he was not alone, he had Keith, like he had him at the Garrison.


End file.
